pride_of_the_prrfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank in a Mess
'Frank in a Mess '''is the second episode of Pride of the PRR. Plot One day, Evelyn and Raymond return to Highland Valley and complain about how Dave insulted their paint scheme. After some discussions, Mr. Edwards tells the engines a story about when something similar happened in October 1955. The PRR used many different paint schemes, including Tuscan Red, Brunswick Green, and Solid Black. Evelyn and Raymond wear the Tuscan Red scheme, but Frank has his green scheme, which he's been boastful about. One day, Evelyn and Raymond are waiting at a station with the Broadway Limited when Frank pulls up with his freight train. Frank takes time to insult them about their paint scheme, much to their annoyance. The next day, Frank arrives back at Highland Valley with his freight train and parks himself on a siding. Nick later arrives and calls Frank out for the way he treated Evelyn and Raymond. Frank only boasts about his paint never getting dirty. Frank is later assigned to take a train to Allentown, PA. He was hoping to be admired on the way, but that didn't happen. As he passes two railfans, one is pleased to see him, knowing that he's eventually going to be replaced, while the other has seen him three times that month and is hoping to see new diesels. Frank later arrives, only to get into an argument with some diesels about paint schemes. A few days later, Frank is assigned to take a freight train to Fort Wayne, IN, with half of it being brought to him by the B&O. Frank is angry about pulling a freight train, and when the B&O train arrives at Industrial Wasteland, Frank criticizes the diesels for not having PRR green. The trailing F7As happen to be Lilim and Michael. When Frank is coupled up, he finally sets off. His trip goes smoothly at first, but when going through Ohio, he sees Alfred. Frank boasts to Alfred, but Alfred ignores him, making him angry. This makes Frank so angry that he forgets to pay attention to the red signal and some parked tankers! After the accident, Frank's train is taken by two F7As. Nobody is hurt, but something splashed all over Frank. Alfred and Raymond are sent to help him. Raymond teases Frank, saying that "It looks like Frank, but he says his paint never gets dirty". The two engines then take Frank (on a flatcar) home. When they get to Highland Valley, Mr. Edwards congratulates Alfred and Raymond, and tells Frank that he has to be repaired and cleaned before he can return to service. Five days later, Frank is good as new. He still looks down on engines with different schemes, but he doesn't boast about it anymore. Characters * Frank * Evelyn and Raymond * Nick * Elaine * Alfred * Joey * Mr. Edwards (PRR) * Mr. Edwards * Nicholas * Arthur * Lilim * Lily * Kai ''(does not speak) * Michael * PRR railfans (not named) * PRR F7A #9835 (not named) * PRR F7A #9651 (not named) * PRR GP7 #8554 (not named) * Frank's fireman (not named) * B&O SD9 #772 (not named) * Felix (mentioned) * Skips (mentioned) * Dave (mentioned) * Jordan (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Tidewater * Chicago Line * Pittsburgh Line * Industrial Wasteland Trivia * This episode has a similar plot to the ''Thomas and Friends ''episode, James in a Mess. * This is the first episode to feature any of the modern characters (other than Mr. Edwards). * This is also the first episode to be in HD. * Some of the opening footage was filmed by Australian National Productions. * MPT 765 joins the cast. * It is revealed that Felix and Skips fixed Michael's fuel tank in Rails of Highland Valley Episode 4. Goofs * Some PRR F7As, Sharknoses, and the GP7 are missing their numbers. * Some lines are a bit quiet. * When Raymond and Alfred take Frank back to Highland Valley, Mr. Edwards' megaphone appears to be a bit too big. * When Alfred and Raymond thank Mr. Edwards, Frank's dirt has disappeared. It reappears when Frank speaks. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1